


Why we don’t see Mai in The Legend Of Korra

by ItsCamren



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Dad!Zuko, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCamren/pseuds/ItsCamren
Summary: “I’ll always love you, Mai.”
Relationships: Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Why we don’t see Mai in The Legend Of Korra

**Author's Note:**

> I often hate the “women character dies just so the man suffers so you can feel bad for them” trope, but my mind won’t stop thinking about how come we didn’t see Mai In the Legend Of Korra. Even when we saw Zuko. Shouldn’t she be by Zuko? Who else would he have married and who else would Izumi’s mom be? And thus my sad angsty fan theory was born and is now a fanfic. Please note that just because I write a theory does NOT mean I want it to be canon. Mai is a badass and I’m sure she lived a long life as she should. I simply wrote it to explore what an AU like that would be like. Nothing about Mai’s whereabouts are confirmed. This is also a universe where magic water had brought people to life before but let’s just pretend for this fanfic that they didn’t have that here. I will not force you to read it and if you choose to believe that Mai was simply busy working at a flower shop after being done with politics or is visiting Ty Lee you are more than welcomed too! This is also m first fanfic in ATLA/LOK and my first fanfic EVER so I hope I do a good job with characterization.

《 Being a leader means doing what’s best for your people, even if it’s not what’s best for you. 》

It wasn’t up to him. His destiny was becoming Fire Lord, and producing an heir to the throne was a part of that job. As much as becoming a father scared him, he knew it’s what he needed to do. But he would be okay. After all, things were different now. He had friends by his side, his mother back, as well as - in his eyes, the best wife in the world. Both him and Mai promised they would support each other every step of the way. He knew he could face the challenges of parenthood as long as they were together.

That was until Mai’s pregnancy turned out to be a difficult and often painful one. Zuko tried his best to help her. Making her relaxing tea or just simply being there to hold her hand. Mai’s symptoms seemed to jump around a lot. One day she felt fine, and the next she was weak and bedridden. Zuko felt powerless. He hated to see his wife suffer. She hadn’t even picked up a knife in the last 3 months. Whatever she was going through, Zuko was determined not to leave Mai’s side. This unsurprisingly costed him to miss and be forced to reschedule meetings, but he didn’t care. What mattered was that he was with Mai. Yes, he had a responsibility to his nation, but also to his wife and future child.  
When he was with her his fear of becoming a father disappeared. All he could think about was how much they would love their child. Support them. Listen to them. Let them express themselves. And allow them to experience and learn new things all over the world. Whenever his mind would worry about fatherhood, Mai would reassure him. Neither of them had ideal childhoods. Mai was never allowed to express herself and was taught to repress her emotions. When Zuko would express himself he was met with cruel punishment, any emotions he felt were always the wrong ones. Mai would remind him of how good he was with Kiyi, which Zuko would always reply back saying how good Mai is with Tom Tom. Whenever he was with her he truly believed he could do it. They had gotten the whole palace prepared for the upcoming week. He thought he was ready for anything.

____________________

It was a surprisingly rainy and cold day in the Fire Nation when Izumi was brought into the world. The same day Mai left him. Left him with their child.

“We did it, Mai. Our child is here. Finally. The painful part is over. Did you hear me, Mai?”

“........Mai?”  


“.................”  


“Mai...................?”  


Within mere hours he had become a father, and now a widower. He was torn. What happened to their promise? All their plans? How was he supposed to go on? All he could do was cling onto their baby and cry. During Mai’s pregnancy he had not once left her side, and yet... he couldn’t help but feel like he took her for granted.  
As he walked down the palace hallways he suddenly felt very vulnerable. The palace was always big and Zuko always found it a bit overwhelming since being crown Fire Lord, but Mai had a way of keeping those thoughts at bay. For as long as Zuko could remember Mai was always with him. She had always been by his side, even since they were kids. Even when she didn't say much, she was there for him. And now... The palace felt bigger, or rather Zuko felt smaller.

Birthdays were always a big deal in the Fire Nation, especially for royalty. But he didn’t feel like celebrating anymore. When he looked out from his palace balcony at the people celebrating in the streets he didn’t know if he found it reassuring or if he resented it. That the world can just... move on. Without her. All that his citizens knew was that a new princess had just been born this morning. They had no way of knowing what happened to their Fire Lady. And now he’d have to tell them.

Mai and Zuko hadn’t come up with a name for their child yet. They waited till she was born to see whether they would be a prince or a princess. When the two of them were kids, still crushing on each other from a distance, Zuko had accidentally pushed Mai in a fountain while trying to save her from a burning apple. An embarrassing moment for both of them, yet it brought them closer. After that Zuko and Mai talked more. Whenever Mai would come over to play with Azula she would always be by Zuko. He Wanted a name to remember and honor her mother. Izumi means fountain. The perfect name to remember her.

He would not blame the child for anything. He would love their daughter just as he once loved Mai, as he still loves her. He loved both of them. And he would try to move on, for the sake of his nation and only daughter. But that’s easier said than done. Whenever he looks into Izumi’s eyes, it’s like he’s looking into Mai’s. She reminds him so much of Mai both in appearance and personality. Same face and hair. Same laugh and attitude. Whenever she acted witty and sarcastic or ate something sweet like a fruit tart, (Izumi’s favorite food) he knows she got it from her mother. Each time he looks at his daughter, THEIR daughter, it’s like he’s looking at Mai again. He’s happy, and yet a part of him wants to cry. He feels like he's going to crazy. For a while, he could only bare to look into their daughter's eyes for a moment. And then their daughter would cry out to be held and bring him back to reality. “I'm sorry little one, it's not you, it's me.” His heart is broken without her.

____________________

There are times where Zuko feels lost without Mai by his side. And while most firebenders enjoy rising with the sun, mornings do nothing besides remind him of the empty side of his bed. He can’t bare to face it. Sometimes he wishes he would never wake back up. At least when he was asleep he could sometimes dream of Mai. He never could stand being alone but at the same time, he can’t see himself remarrying. His heart still belongs to her. He misses her, he misses her so so much. He’d give anything to see her face again. To hear her raspy voice speak to him again. To feel her soft lips press up against his as they kissed again. It was so unfair to him. A mother should be able to see her own child grow up. He hated how unjust it felt. It made him angry. But his days of letting anger consume him where over. He’ll continue to go on because he knows that’s what Mai would have wanted, and he’s determined to be the best parent he can be for Izumi.

Even if he has to do it alone.

____________________

When Izumi is older she often spends her time in the palace garden. Picking flowers or reading under the big apple tree. One day Zuko catches her looking up at the sky. Lost in thought. He could tell something was troubling her.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked as sat down next to her.

“Nothing.” Izumi’s replied quickly.

He sighed as he began to go on. “If something is bothering you, you know you can always tell me. I want us to be open with each other.” He smiles as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

Izumi took a deep breath before answering. “It’s just... well... who was my mom?”

Zuko knew this day would come. It’s not like he kept Mai a secret from her. It’s just hard for him to talk about Mai without tearing up. But he knew she was ready to talk about it, they both were. Zuko told Izumi how strong and brave her mother was. How she saved his life. How she forgave him even he felt like he didn’t deserve it because she saw the good in him. How she never gave up on him and was always there to protect him.

They must have talked for hours when Izumi said excitedly, “I want to be just like mom!”

Zuko smiles. “You already are, my turtleduck.”

He kisses her on the cheek which makes Izumi smile back.

____________________

Izumi without a mom but she was still incredibly grateful for the woman she did have in her life. That of course being Aunt Ty Lee, Katara, Suki, and Toph, who watched taught her a lot. Ty Lee especially because they’re both non benders, and she could tell Izumi stories of when Mai was a kid. Even Azula, who before had spent years and years plotting to get the throne, would braid Izumi’s hair and tell her stories of her and Mai as childhood friends. Izumi was the first person to see the good Azula. Only seeing her aunt after she got better and improved herself. Izumi sees paintings of Mai with her hair up in buns and tries to copy the style but it doesn’t turn out looking quite right. Luckily though Aunt Ty Lee and Aunt Azula find her and help tie her hair in buns for their niece. It reminded both of them of a simpler time when they were all kids and used to tie/braid each other’s hair during sleepovers. Izumi never saw the sadistic Azula, but the caring and sometimes awkward side instead. The one who had brought her parents together.

____________________

Zuko often visits Mai’s grave to cry but lately just to tell her how amazing and proud he is of their daughter.  
“She’s the smartest in her class, just like you were. Far more clever than I was at her age. I know she’ll make an excellent Fire Lord one day Mai. I just wish you were still here to see it.” Tears start rolling down his cheeks when he says that, but he decides to continue. “Everything is starting to come together. The world is at Peace and our family has never been bigger. The only thing that’s missing, is you, Mai.”  
Mai didn’t reply back. That’s okay, he was used to it.

____________________

On Izumi’s 13th birthday Zuko takes his daughter to the fountain where it all began. He tells Izumi about how he tried to save her mother from a burning apple but accidentally knocked them both into the fountain. Zuko wanted Izumi to know the full story of that day. He told her that after he had dried off he went back to her to apologize, but Mai threw mud at Zuko’s face. Izumi found that odd, to say the least, but saw her father smile as he recounted what happened next word for word.

Zuko, frustrated, shouted to Mai. “Fine I get it, you hate me!” He was ready to turn away thinking he’d never understand that girl, but much to his surprise Mai replied to him.

“I don’t hate you.”

”You don’t?” He stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting her to say something back to him.

He turned to face her. “Then why throw mud at me?” He asked genuinely.

Mai rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” Zuko could have sworn he saw her blush a bit as she said that, but Mai continued. “I’ll get you back one day. But honestly... thank you. For, um, saving me. When nobody else would.”

“You’re thanking me for pushing you into a fountain?”

“For saving me from getting burnt you fool.”

Zuko didn’t quite understand Mai but he decided he’d liked to get to know her. “May I sit next to you?”

She nodded.

After that whenever Mai’s father visited the Fire Nation to try and get on the Fire Lord’s good side, Mai and Zuko would meet up just to talk for what felt like hours. Zuko learned that Mai had selective mutism, but would open up with Zuko. He was the only one who saw a side of Mai where she was expressive and talkative. He decided he liked it when she expressed herself.

____________________

Izumi has a curious spirit and one day Izumi, now a young adult, discovers her mother’s old knives while wondering about the Fire Nation palace. They were blazes like no other she’d seen before. She asks her father who they belonged to. That sparks a long conversation about how Mai would use nothing but knives she craved herself to fight, even against firebenders. From then on Izumi starts carrying Mai’s knives in her. She creates her own targets and practices in the courtyard. She’s a natural at using them. The knives weren’t the only thing Izumi found. She also finds her mother’s old journals in a box of Mai’s things that Zuko keeps but refuses to get rid of. Each page is filled with poems and diary entries. Izumi reads every word taking in each memory of her mother. One entry from 16 years ago catches her eyes the most. She looked st it closer and was surprised to learn about her mother expressing being happy when she realized she was pregnant with their first child, being Izumi of course.

[Mai’s journey entrie #147 - 16 years ago.]

ーI consulted a healer today, it’s true. I am pregnant. After months of trying we finally did it. I can’t wait to meet this child. I love them already.  
I told Zuko. It was difficult to get him alone because he’s been so busy with meeting lately. I finally got him alone with me and I took him to the fountain in the garden and told him the news. He was dumbfounded just like I expected him to be but then wore that silly smile on his face whenever he’s extremely excited. and we hugged for what felt like forever. He was worried of course. About me. About the future. I can tell he’s already comparing himself to his father. I reminded him he’s nothing like his father and is much closer to his mother. We hugged for what felt like hours. I’m happy.ー

Izumi felt the tears that had been building up start to fall down her cheeks. She knew that her mother had loved her, everyone that knew her mother told her so, but to actually hearing it from her mother was another story. There were tons more pages. Pages filled with stories up to the point where Mai couldn’t write anymore. Izumi takes the rest of the journals and decided to start writing her own stories. Filling up pages about her own adventures and continuing both her parent's legacy. She gives the full ones to Zuko who knew Mai used writing to express herself but had never read her journals since Mai’s passing, believing it would be too painful and he’d get wrapped up in sorrow again. But finally reading them he could see just how much Mai truly loved him. He didn't have Mai by his side anymore but at least he had closure.

**Author's Note:**

> This story turned out to be more of short individual but linking stories about Mai and Zuko from Izumi’s perspective, but I think it still works. Also Mai was a writer and that’s how she expressed herself growing up, you can’t change my mind! Thank you so much to anyone who actually read this! <3


End file.
